Soccer is a Contact Sport
by frozencharisma
Summary: "Of course," thought Yamato, "Tai just had to have picked one of the most touchy-feely sports to become amazing at. You don't see tennis players chest bumping each other every time someone hits a good serve." Featuring a jealous Yamato- but is he the only jealous one? Short, fluffy taito, now complete.
1. Yamato

Sorry for all the non-US readers: Just replace soccer with football!

* * *

It was a sunny, beautiful day at Odaiba High School. The stadium stands were packed with excited students and families, except for one small area in the bleachers that seemed to be literally immersed in a dark cloud. The negative energy in the space seemed to be emitting from a tall, thin blonde boy who was sitting all alone.

Yamato's eyebrow twitched slightly as he looked out onto the field. He didn't particularly understand people's obsession with watching sports (or even playing them for that matter) as he would much rather be playing an instrument alone in his spare time.

Someone who didn't know him very well may not have believed this statement, though, as Yamato Ishida had never missed a single one of Odaiba High's soccer games. " _Well,"_ Yamato reflected to himself _, "there is a very good reason for that, and it's not exactly school spirit."_

The bleachers erupted in cheers as the very topic of Yamato's thoughts maneuvered skillfully past players down the field and was getting ready to take a shot at the goal. Yes, Yamato had been referring to Taichi Yagami, the soccer captain and school favorite, who also happened to be his boyfriend and his reason for suffering through every single soccer game.

Soccer may not be Yamato's favorite sport, but watching Taichi move was anything but boring. Tai played gracefully and fiercely and Yamato knew that when he was on the field he was completely in his element. The leadership and teamwork skills that made him an excellent soccer captain were the very skills that Yamato had fallen in love with when he first saw them in the Digiworld (of course he hadn't known at that time just how hard he had fallen).

Yamato was contemplating this while watching Tai's blissful face light up the field, when he suddenly remembered what he _really_ didn't like about Tai playing soccer.

Tai finally scored and the stands went crazy. Yamato cheered on the outside but winced internally knowing what was coming next. Tai was immediately engulfed by his team members, patting him on the back and ruffling his hair. "Of course," thought Yamato, "Tai _would_ have picked one of the most touchy-feely sports ever to become amazing at. You don't see tennis players chest bumping each other every time someone hits a successful serve."

As if to prove his point, one of Taichi's teammates came up behind him and wrapped him in a tight hug picking him up off the ground. A vein started to pop on Yamato's forehead.

"If one more person touches my cute-"

Before Yamato was able to finish the thought, the team's goalie appeared out of nowhere and slapped Tai casually on the ass, laughing and congratulating him. Yamato kept his face cool and calm as always, but the dark cloud around him got somehow darker, and a few kids scooted farther away from him. _So much for soccer being a "hands-free" sport,_ thought Yamato bitterly.

"See, I told you it was better not to sit with him at these games." TK advised Kari as they stared at the dark cloud from a few rows behind Yamato. They both smiled knowingly at the cause of Yamato's anguish and just shook their heads. "I wonder if that extremely possessive trait runs in the family..." Kari coyly said to TK who just blushed and looked away.

As the game continued on, Yamato tried his best to enjoy himself. He was probably being irrationally paranoid, but he felt like even members of the opposite team would stare at Tai for a few seconds more than necessary. He couldn't really blame them, though, after thinking about it. His best friend (and now lover) was incredibly gorgeous.

From afar, Yamato was able to stare at his beautifully tanned skin that was glistening with sweat and noted unhappily how his clothes were starting to stick to him in all the right places. He had noticed that all soccer players tended to have great, muscular bodies (maybe that was the only good thing about this stupid sport), but Tai's was exceptional even out of those. _And it's all mine._ He took a long look at his lover's backside, relishing the fact that no one else here had seen how truly perfect it looked without the obstruction of clothes.

His drifting thoughts were interrupted by a whistle calling a foul and he saw Tai on the ground with one of the other team's forwards collapsed on top of him. If looks could kill, the poor forward would never have gotten back up again. Tai was awarded an indirect free kick that he easily made which ended up in a victory for the team.

" _Finally it's over_ ," Yamato thought, " _I really shouldn't be getting this stressed out about all of this."_

Yamato was forced to patiently wait as Taichi was once again manhandled by his teammates and several others from the crowd who had rushed to the field in delight. It had, after all, been the last game of the series. He watched as Tai was hoisted onto several shoulders to take pictures while holding the trophy. He even saw Tai shaking hands with several members of the opposite team out of good sportsmanship.

Finally, Tai was released from the crowd and the first thing he did was run up to Yamato, arms waving.

"Yama! Did you see the goal I made?" He asked with so much excitement in his eyes that Yamato was almost forced to look away.

 _Damn him for being so adorable all the time! And does he have to make that face in public?_ Yamato groaned and had half a mind to just drag Tai back to his room and away from everyone else. But, he realized again that he was overreacting as he often did when it came to all things Tai.

"Yeah, I saw it. It was really great." Tai beamed at his response. "Although, I think you definitely need a shower now." Yamato looked his sweaty boyfriend up and down. _And I could join you too, if you'd like…_

"Oh right," Tai started before Yamato was able to voice the rest of his perverted thoughts, "I know we were planning on hanging out together tonight, but I was thinking that maybe I should put together an event tonight at a local bar for both the soccer teams to mingle and try and get along. I know they're Tokyo High, but I just feel like this rivalry is getting a little out of hand and I'd like to try and fix it. Soccer is supposed to be fun, not full of hate!"

The relationship between Odaiba High and Tokyo High sport teams had always been tense and occasionally hostile. Yamato admired that Tai, as team captain, was trying to mend that. But that didn't mean that he had to like the idea. His eyes flashed momentarily as he thought back to that forward that had fouled Tai.

He finally sighed and agreed as he thought about it more and realized that he was acting irrationally again. "I think it's a good idea. Don't worry about us hanging out, we can do that anytime. But you should still come over tonight afterwards." Yamato winked suggestively.

Tai grinned. "Why don't you come with and then we can go home together? I want you to be there too!"

"Wouldn't that be awkward? I thought you said it was a mingling event for just the soccer players…"

"Oh come on," Tai placed a comforting hand on Yamato's shoulder. "The whole team knows you by now and likes you too." Yamato somewhat blushed at this, thinking back to how he used to have such few friends before he and Tai got close and Tai introduced him to everyone. "And as far as the other team, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. But if they do mind, I don't really care. You're coming along anyway."

Yamato also loved that about Tai. Despite being very easygoing and care-free, he was no pushover, especially when it came to his friends. On the other hand, it was that stubborn nature of his that made him very annoying during their fights.

Yamato felt better now that that was settled and that he was coming along. The thought of Tai drinking with a bunch of attractive jocks hadn't sat quite right in his stomach, though he would never admit it to Tai for fear of coming off way too clingy.

* * *

First time writing Taito, folks! I know they're not perfectly in character, so I apologize for that. Next chapter will be up soon :)


	2. Tai

At a quarter past 7, Tai and Yamato met up to go to "Revolution Room", a sporty bar down the street from the school where the soccer players were to meet. Tai was wearing a simple deep green tank and dark jeans and Yamato was still amazed at how great he could look in anything.

"Maybe we could just head back to my place now? Those jeans would look great on my floor." Yamato said seductively to Tai in a low voice.

"Yama, come on! Are you ever thinking about anything else?" Tai laughed while shaking his head. He had to admit he was having a hard time saying no to Yamato. Dressed in tight white pants and a silky black top, to say Yamato looked tempting would be a huge understatement. "Why'd you have to dress up so nicely just to go to a bar anyway?"

"I always dress this way, Tai. Unlike you, I actually have a sense of style. Besides, I never know when I could run into fangirls. Gotta keep up appearances."

"Oh whatever, they'd probably love you even if you looked and smelled like a hobo."

"I think you're mixing them up with your fan club, Tai." They both laughed.

They got to the bar and pulled the door open, walking into the dimly lit but spacious venue. Fortunately, it wasn't too loud which was one of Yamato's biggest pet peeves at sports bars. In fact, the only major source of noise was the soccer group huddled on a couple large tables in the center.

"Tai! Yamato! Over here!" Tai's teammates were calling over to them. Surprisingly, it seemed like almost everyone had shown from both Odaiba and Tokyo High. And, it even seemed like the tension had already dissipated between the two teams although Yamato had a suspicion this may be due to the several empty beer mugs already littering the tables.

Yamato also did not miss a few stares directed at him and Tai that seemed a little too intimate for comfort coming from the Tokyo High group.

"Looks like you already did a great job with this event." Yamato whispered to Tai as they walked over. He also wanted to wrap an arm around Tai's waist so that those staring at his boyfriend would get the picture, but he decided against it. He didn't want to embarrass Tai in front of his friends.

Actually, Tai (who wasn't as oblivious as everyone seemed to think) had also noticed the stares, but decided to disregard it for now and happily smiled at the groups.

There weren't two seats next to each other on the table so Yamato took one on the corner of the table closest to the bar and next to the Odaiba High soccer team while Tai sat near the center of the table between both teams.

An attractive waitress quickly came to the table to ask them if they'd like any drinks. Yamato got a whiskey drink, while Tai got a beer. Several other teammates also hollered for refills and Yamato was amused to see that a few of them were getting a little tipsy.

Yamato started talking and joking around easily with the guys around him. Despite them mostly being air-headed jocks, he had to admit that they were pretty fun and they were nice to him. They were trying to coerce one of the guys into asking the cute waitress out, but he kept chickening out.

Yamato looked over at Tai again who didn't notice him looking as he was immersed playing some sort of drinking game with some of the guys from Tokyo High and Odaiba high at the other end of the table.

Yamato thought back to earlier today and decided that he definitely didn't want to be the overbearing and jealous type with Tai. After all, it absolutely definitely was NOT that Yamato didn't trust Tai. Yamato had trusted Tai with his life a long time ago and vice versa and that still held true. It was more that Yamato didn't trust himself to be good enough. And the insecurities that he'd had since childhood kept coming back to nag him.

A small voice in his head kept reminding him that he was probably not even worthy of such a gorgeous soul that had a smile that could put the sun out of business. Of course Tai could easily find someone more attractive and more suitable than Yamato. Maybe he wanted someone more athletic? Yamato thought self-consciously of his own fragile frame, though he did pride himself on being stronger than he looked.

Then again, maybe this was just the alcohol getting to his thoughts and he was getting way too moody like he often did after drinking.

"Hey, I was going to head to the bar for another drink since our waitress seems to be too busy. Do you want to come with?"

Mat snapped back to reality as the voice interrupted his thoughts and noticed that his own drink was indeed empty. He looked up at the owner of the voice who was a Tokyo High player with black hair and a warm smile. Yamato noticed that he had pretty attractive features and guessed that he was probably pretty popular at his school. But he seemed nice enough. Yamato had definitely gotten better at getting out of his shell and meeting strangers after being friends with the always outgoing Tai.

"Sure, I think I need another drink too," agreed Yamato as he welcomed the distraction from his brooding session.

 **Tai's POV**

Tai glanced over at the movement in the corner of his eye and noticed Yamato getting up and heading to the bar with a Tokyo High player for another drink. He vaguely wondered if that was a good idea considering Yamato had already gotten a strong drink and the brunette was aware just how badly the blonde held his alcohol, but he just smiled and decided that he could carry Yama home if it came to that.

Tai had been feeling guilty because it seemed like Yamato was getting a little bored all by himself at the corner of the table, so he was happy that he was getting comfortable and meeting other people instead.

He was happy about it, that is, until his ears picked up a smirking comment from the Tokyo High goalie on the other side of the table.

"Ah, that Eri, he always works so quick."

"Man, I'm jealous. I had wanted to get a drink with that blonde cutie."

"He _is_ really cute," another piped up, "but I bet Eri wins him over in 30 minutes. Any other bets?"

Tai's eyes narrowed and a scowl replaced his previously bright smile. Anyone close to him would immediately recognize that as a bad sign, but many of the other occupants of the table were too buzzed to be paying attention.

Before he made any moves, though, he tried to calm himself down a little. _I'm team captain, and I don't want to act too rashly just because they got a little drunk. The point of this whole thing is to try and soothe the tension so I probably shouldn't go and screw that up after we've been having all this fun. Besides, they don't know that Yamato can take care of himself._

But just to be sure, he glanced in the direction of his beautiful boyfriend and was taken off guard when he saw a genuine smile on Yama's face. _Hey! He's only supposed to smile like that around me... and maybe Gabumon, and maybe the other digi-destined... but that's it!_

* * *

Oooo plot twist! I decided to break this up into smaller chapters, but will probably only be one or two more chapters.


	3. Kuwagamon

Thank you all for the sweet reviews so far (especially cyclone5000, your review gave me life because it was exactly what I was trying to convey from both the characters!).

* * *

 **Tai's POV**

 _He glanced in the direction of his beautiful boyfriend and was taken off guard when he saw a genuine smile on Yama's face. Hey! He's only supposed to smile like that around me... and maybe Gabumon, and maybe the other digi-destined... but that's it!_

A few moments later, the dazzling smile on the pale boy's face was replaced with a somewhat uncomfortable blush, and Tai thought about how much he hated how seductive Yamato looked in that moment and how no one else should be allowed to elicit that blush from Yamato. He thought about how it was that very blush, years ago in the Digiworld, that had first driven Tai crazy. Well, that and about a million other things (including but not limited to those beautiful blue eyes crying and those soft lips blowing against a harmonica). He clenched his fists slowly and started to make a movement towards standing up.

His close friend and teammate, Ken, looked over at him, noticing a change in the boy's aura. "Hey, what's up Tai, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ken." Tai said distractedly, not even noticing the disbelieving look he received in response. He hadn't even realized that he had been standing up, and started to sit back down.

Seconds later, however, Tai was decidedly _not_ fine anymore. He had happened to look over at Yamato again (it's not like he had been staring, of course), and this time he saw the dumb Tokyo High guy wink at the blonde boy (that was _his_ blonde boy, by the way) and then the guy even had the gall to reach down and pinch the blonde's bottom.

Tai was gone from the table in an instant.

* * *

 **Yamato's POV**

Yamato ordered a coke mixed with rum, while the other guy had ordered something vaguely fancy sounding. Starting to feel a light buzz from the previous drink, Yamato zoned out and started thinking about how amazing Taichi was (a favorite pastime of his), when he was interrupted by the man who had introduced himself as Eri earlier.

"Hey, you're in a band aren't you? Knife of Day? I went to one of your concerts once and you guys were really good."

Mat couldn't help but smile proudly. After Tai and his little brother, his band was next on the list of favorite things in this world. He hadn't realized that they had been getting so popular that even students from other schools would be able to recognize then. He couldn't wait to tell his bandmates.

He realized Eri was still looking at him, expecting an answer. "Yep, I'm the lead singer. I also sometimes play the bass guitar. I'm really glad you liked it."

Eri nodded, before opening his mouth to ask another question. Even in Yamato's somewhat dazed state, he caught a glimpse of something mischievous flash in the other boy's eyes. "The lead singer, huh? I, uh, heard a rumor that the lead singer... _swings both ways_. I wonder if it was true or not?" He looked over at Yamato with a sly grin on his face, purposely keeping the question open-ended.

Yamato opened his mouth, about to retort, but closed it again when he realized he wasn't quite sure what to say. Certainly, he had dated girls before Tai, but he was never really in love with them. Then again, he wasn't sure that he would really call himself gay either. More than anything, he would describe himself as Tai-sexual, although that probably wasn't the most appropriate response at this moment. He felt his cheeks getting warm at the thought and cursed his pale complexion once again.

"Well," Eri began again with a wink, taking Yamato's silence as an affirmation, "I'm sure a cutie like you is already taken. But if you're ever looking for someone who can treat you well..."

Yamato realized with horror, and much too late (he would blame the alcohol on that), that the guy was hitting on him. At the same time, he became aware of a slight pinch on his butt. He felt his eyes widen, but before he even had a chance to react he saw that Eri had fallen backwards over the bar stool to his side. Except fallen was probably not the correct word, maybe _shoved_ would be more accurate. And he had a pretty good idea who the perpetrator was.

Sure enough, he caught a large mass of brown hair and balled up fists out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah, hello Tai." Yamato said, turning his head slightly towards his boyfriend and trying his best to sound nonchalant. _Why do I get the feeling he's going to make a big deal out of this... Oh right, because he always makes a big deal out of these types of things._

The rest of Tai's team sighed knowingly and immediately went into damage control mode, trying to calm down the other school's students before a larger fight broke out. Yamato also realized that Tai was overreacting and attempted to soothe the situation over.

"Taichi, sweetie, aren't we supposed to be trying to improve relations between the schools right now?"

"Screw that," came the short reply from the brunette, who was still seething. Yamato was half-expecting the boy to start breathing fire, Agumon-style. Yamato knew from previous experience that Taichi wasn't planning on calming down anytime soon.

Yamato walked over to Eri and helped him up and, in an attempt to diffuse the tension, gave him a cheeky half-smile. "Sorry, I guess I should have warned you earlier, but I am indeed taken. _Very_ taken." Yamato jerked a thumb towards a surly Taichi. "By that hothead."

Eri returned the smirk. "It's okay. I should've known better actually. I saw the way the you were looking over at him all night."

Yamato felt the heat return to his cheeks, and momentarily forgot that he was still being watched by his boyfriend. "I was not-!" Yamato began, but was cut off by an even angrier Tai grabbing his hand and forcefully pulling him out of the bar. The stoic-faced team captain shouted a quick "We're leaving now!" over his shoulder at his teammates before disappearing completely. There was a mixed reaction from the remaining group, with the Tokyo High players looking confused and the Odaiba High ones seemingly exasperated. Ken simply smiled to himself and shook his head.

* * *

They had been walking for a few minutes now. _I can't believe he's going to be mad at me for something I didn't even mean to do (oh wait, scratch that, I can totally believe that). Man, he is lucky he looks sexy when he's angry._ Yamato chanced another glance at his hot-headed boyfriend, gauging if he had had enough time to cool down yet.

"Did I mention that you looked really good in your soccer uniform earlier?" Yamato tested, hoping that he could cleverly redirect Tai's anger into something a little more enjoyable, like a make-out session.

Tai looked over and caught Yamato's eyes, seeing right through his antics. "Yes, you did, and no, you're not changing the subject!" He stared carefully at Yamato for a few moments and then scrunched up his face and mumbled quietly to the side, "I can't take you anywhere..." and kept walking.

Yamato picked up on the comment, quickly becoming offended. After all, he had _much_ better manners than the temperamental soccer player, and he was way more considerate of others! "Excuse _you_ ," he said, his own voice coming out louder than he expected, "but what's that supposed to mean?"

Tai responded, as was typical of fights between the two of them, by getting even more flustered and raising his voice even higher. He whipped around and exclaimed, "Do you always have to walk around giving everyone that " _take me now_ " look?"

"HUH?"

"And why are your pants so tight?" Taichi continued to shout as he waved his arms in the air. "And why," he added, pointing suddenly to Yamato's head, "does your hair look so shiny today?"

Yamato looked at him incredulously, realization dawning him as he looked straight into his boyfriend's serious face. _Is he... also getting jealous?_ The realization somehow made Yamato more annoyed than sympathetic.

"Oh yeah," Yamato responded while narrowing his eyes, "that's _real_ fair coming from you, Mr. 11!"

The comment successfully stopped Tai from continuing his ridiculous rant. He blinked a little confusedly. "Mr. 11? That's not my jersey number."

Yamato kept his tone light, but Tai picked up on a fleeting dark expression covering the other boy's pretty features. "Yes, 11. That's how many times I had to sit there on the bleachers and watch as someone grabbed your very perfect ass today. And, by the way, 23 seems like kind of an unnecessary number of times for someone else to be ruffling your hair. Especially since that's something I love to do in the morning when it's just the two of us."

Tai opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to decide otherwise and closed it again. Yamato continued, the alcohol lowering his inhibitions and causing him to forget his fear of coming off too clingy. He hadn't even realized they had already arrived at Taichi's apartment.

"And that's not even counting all the times that you flashed that stupid 100-kilowatt smile at someone, which I specifically told you-"

He was cut off by a fierce kiss on his lips and momentarily forgot about what he was saying. The kiss deepened, and a hot tongue repeatedly requested access into his mouth, which Yamato happily granted. Strong hands gripped his hips and drew his body closer to the other's. Then, as suddenly as it started, the deliciously warm feeling was withdrawn. When Yamato opened his eyes again, he was staring into seductive chocolate-colored orbs.

"You know, Yama..." Taichi whispered huskily, with a smug grin splitting across his face. "You should've said something earlier. Here I was thinking that you just hated coming to my games because you were bored." Yamato just weakly shook his head, deciding not to point out how off base of an assumption that was.

"Have I ever mentioned that you're adorable when you're jealous?" Tai added fondly as he ruffled his partner's silky hair.

Yamato shooed away the hands messing up his hair and thought back to the events of earlier today. "No, but I wish I could say the same for you. Have I ever mentioned that you resemble an angry Kuwagamon when you're jealous?"

Tai feigned a hurt look at his partner that quickly transformed into a devilish grin. "Oh really? Because I can't recall Kuwagamon doing this..." And with a low growl, he proceeded to drag Yamato into his apartment with the intent of helping them both forget all about their earlier insecurities.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who haven't been binge watching Digimon like me, Kuwagamon is the nasty red beetle-like 'mon that attacks them in the first episode.

I think this is the last chapter! Sorry guys, I was planning on drawing out the ending and intimacy a little more, but it also felt like a good time to end it (plus it's way past bedtime). I love myself a jealous TaiYama because they're both so adorable and perfect together that I'm sure they catch a lot of unwanted attention, but I also wanted to keep this lighthearted and humorous (like just a regular day in their dating lives). I know I'm not that great of a writer but I hope you enjoyed reading it because I just couldn't help but try and write something for them!


End file.
